


Sunrise (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 716</p><p>Requested: Yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise (JOSH DUN)

The sun drifted through the windows, shining on Josh’s face as his arms tightened around you. You were still sleeping, breath even and calm. He looked down at you, at your face, and knew he loved you. From the way your hair fell, to the way your chest moved slowly in your sleep.

Josh Dun loved you.

And you loved him.

When you opened your eyes and saw Josh staring at you, you giggled, shaking your head. He always did that, looking at you in the way that you couldn’t really describe. He grinned at you, leaning down and connecting his lips leisurely with yours. You pulled back, stretching out and groaning as your back popped. Josh chuckled and nuzzled into your neck, ticking you.

“Josh,” You dragged his name out. Josh pushed himself up and smirked down on you. He mocked you, dragging out your name in a mocking tone, “Babe, it’s like seven AM, why are we awake?”

“I dunno, the sun woke me up, so I wanted to appreciate your beauty.” You snorted and turned over, pulling the covers tighter around you and Josh.

“Stop being so cheesy,” You smiled when Josh began spooning you, wrapping your legs with his, “It’s too early to be cheesy,” Josh snorted and pressed his lips into the back of your neck, sighing.

“It’s never too early to love you,”

“Cheesy,” You groaned, wiggling against his body. Josh groaned, breathily sighing in your ear.

“Don’t do that, baby,” You giggled, “Otherwise it won’t be too early to love you in another way.” Josh kissed behind your ear, snuffling a laugh out in your ear. You spooned in silence as you watched the sun rise through the glass of your window.

“I love sunrises,” You whispered, afraid that if you spoke too loud you would shatter the calm that surrounded you in Josh’s arms, “I love them so much.”  
  
“I love you,” Josh hummed, “So much.” You craned your head back, kissing Josh on the lips.

“I love you, too, J. I don’t think you understand how much I love you.” Josh nodded.

“I do. I understand because that’s how much I love you.” His hand drifted from your waist over the boxers you were wearing, his, and down to your thigh. It drifted back up and he pulled your back tighter to his front before kissing your cheek. “I have a question for you.” You nodded and Josh sat up, pulling you in a sitting position with him. Josh reached over, his back muscles stretching as he dug around in his discarded jeans, pulling something he was able to hide in his hand out. He pushed himself back up, turning to look at you. Josh bit his lip, looking down at his lap before extending his hand to you, a small, black velvet box sitting in his palm.

You gasped, looking up at Josh. He wouldn’t meet your eyes, but he opened the box and a ring sat inside, a ring you had been looking at with Jenna a week earlier. You pulled the box from his palm and he chuckled nervously, “I know this is, this isn’t the most romantic or the best way to ask you but. You’re my best friend and I love you and I want to be with our forever and I want to be your husband because then I can say that you’re mine and I can keep people from hitting on you and I love you. I want to marry you because I love you.” Tears sprung to your eyes and you sniffed, trying the ring on. It slipped on your finger perfectly, fitting just right. You turned to Josh and pulled his face to yours, kissing him with a ferocity that couldn’t be matched.

“If you want to marry me, I’ll marry you, Josh. I haven’t found anything or anyone who makes me happier than you do, J. I love you so much, and I love us together and I want you to be my husband because I can’t think of anyone else I would rather spend the rest of my life with.” Josh’s cheeks ran wet with his tears as he tackled you back onto the bed, arms wrapping around you as laughter bubbled out of his mouth.


End file.
